Zezak's Trial (BZPRPG)
Zezak's Trial occurred shortly after the Kin returned from rescuing Tommi in Ga-Metru. It came about as a result of Takrah accusing Zezak of the murder of Pareh. Plot Takrah called all the Kin together, for a trial, accusing Zezak of murdering Pareh. This followed Zezak's Arrest. He found a judge, named Torakin. Tommi was Zezak's defense lawyer. The trial started with a testimony from Pohaka. He stated that Zezak was Kin, and Kin watch out for each other. He said that Zezak would never harm an innocent person. Pohaka stepped down, and a murmur went around the room as Takrah said that he didn't want to question the witness. Tommi next called Rajil to the stand. Rajil's testimony was short, simply stating that "Zezak was a good guy". Again, Takrah did not question him. The next witness for the defense was Taragii, who first demanded that Takrah stop playing the violin. Then he stated that Zezak had no motive to kill Pareh, and that Zezak could have destroyed any of the others at any time. Suddenly, Tommi fainted, retching. He turned out to have been infected with a minor poison, which made him sick and unable to continue as lawyer. Torakin asked Taragii to take Tommi's place, and the Matoran accepted. When the trial restarted, Takrah stated that Taragii's testament was dead and void. Taragii asked why, and Takrah stated that it was because Taragii was now the lawyer. At this point, the audience were getting restless. Taragii called Brick to the stand, who testified that Zezak was off the island when Pareh was killed. Takrah, however, shot this down, saying that Pareh was killed by a remote detonation, and therefore it could have been Zezak anyway. Takrah then called his first witness, Yuki, who said that the fingerprints found on the detonator matched those found in Zezak's room. After a hint from Hua, Taragii asked for proof that they were indeed Zezak's. After a ten-minute recess to check if the fingerprints matched, court resumed session. Takrah announced that as well as Zezak's fingerprints, another set had been found on the detonator, and had also been found on a red Miru, which Takrah then produced. After a minute's deciphering, he read the message on the back - "Kill the Kin Toa Pareh". It was accompanied by a hypnotic pattern - Zezak was brainwashed into making the bomb, and killing Pareh. Taragii stated that Zezak was therefore not responsible, which Takrah dismissed. Hua then stated that "Kill the Kin Toa Pareh" could be interpreted as a command to Pareh. Taragii was astounded by the idea, and requested Pareh's fingerprints to be matched to the ones on the detonator. To this, Takrah responded with fury, launching into a huge tantrum. It was over as soon as it started, and he stated that Pareh couldn't have committed suicide. Taragii said that Zezak's prints were not on the mask either. The judge, however, agreed with the prosecution, and asked for another witness. Takrah then called Ariz to the stand, who told of Zezak's history, and how he had an insanity gene. Zezak was furious that Ariz had been invited to the trial, as was Taragii. Takrah then asked Ariz if Zezak was capable of murder. Ariz, in less than clean language, told the judge he was, then left after a brief fight with the bailiff. Court back in session, Zezak stated that he could not possibly have committed the murder for various reasons, one being that he was possessed right up until Pareh's death, and wouldn't have had time to build a bomb. He then produced a detonator, saying that he couldn't have obtained materials because they were rebels. Takrah began to clap, and suddenly changed. He was revealed to be not Takrah at all, but The Changer. In the ensuing chaos, Nimia put on a piece of old armor that she had found under the Defense's desk. The armor was similar to Alta's, except it allowed only the channeling of one spirit, in this case Pareh, who overwhelmed her consciousness and warned The Changer to leave. The Changer's response was to reveal to the entire room the true events of Pareh's Death. After this, he left in a burst of wind that knocked Yuki out. Meanwhile, Torakin had changed too, into a huge wooden creature with giant spindly hands accompanied by a large amount of venomous snakes. These various elements killed a large amount of Kin before The Judge was finally destroyed by Zezak. Trivia Tommi's poisoning was decided by Seraphim, as Tom had writer's block. Seraphim decided it would be "better for all of us" if Taragii was the lawyer instead. Category:Kin Storyline (BZPRPG)